1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates broadly to the field of remote controlled models. More particular, but not by way of limitation, the invention relates to secondary propulsion apparatus that enables an operator to remotely retrieve a power driven radio-controlled model after the model's fuel is exhausted.
2. Summary of Prior Art
In the past, operators had to walk and wade or swim to retrieve their fuel-powered model boats after its fuel was exhausted. Nothing detracts more from the pleasure of operating a radio-controlled model boat than having to wade to retrieve it because of the time, effort and inconvenience entailed with this necessary action.
In a typical use of a radio-controlled model such as racing, walking and wading or swimming to retrieve an inert model could also be embarrassing or unsafe. During a model racing match (informal or formal) a competitor is deemed to know the limits of his model. The applicable characteristic limits include the model's range, weight and maximum speed, all of which factor into the model's rate of fuel consumption. When a model has run out of fuel, it is obvious that its operator pressed the model beyond its limits and his careful concern, subjecting the operator to possible jeering by his peers. Already embarrassed by the situation, insult is added to injury when the operator must retrieve his now inert model by walking and wading or swimming while his peers jestingly cheer him on.
Safety also becomes a factor because a multi-vehicle race might not be halted while the operator retrieves his particular model. In this situation, potential injury to the operator might occur as he makes his way across the race's path. Another hazard to considers is that before the model can be retrieved, the stranded model creates an obstruction that threatens other competitor's models by a collision and vice versa. However, if the operator is able to remotely remove or retrieve his model, the improvement in speed and ease allows quicker retrieval of the model, creating less time for the obstruction to exist, and thus limiting the exposure to harm of his and other vehicles, as well as to the operator himself.
The present invention fills a long felt need for a method and system that will easily, effectively, and safely allow an operator to retrieve his model. The present invention provides a means to allow retrieval using the standard two-channel transmission system, and without affecting the performance of the remote-controlled model, thereby effectively eliminating the inconvenience and hazards associated with the prior methods of retrieval.